


No One Has To Know

by Medilia



Series: TurksTober2020 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: Reno makes a tempting offer to an overworked Tseng.
Series: TurksTober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	No One Has To Know

**Author's Note:**

> #TurksTober2020 day 5: No One Has To Know

Turks did not get paid overtime, they had a very comfortable fixed salary that dictated their availability at any moment. Even vacation time was not guaranteed with Shinra having the right to call them back. It was no surprise that the Turks division was overworked and often slept at Shinra tower. And of all the Turks none worked harder than the Director himself and the vice-director. 

Reno had been with the Turks since a little before his seventeenth birthday, at twenty-two he had recently been promoted to a Senior Turk, it was a recognition of his own efforts to work hard, put his missions first and his general resourcefulness. However, there was one thing that was obvious and of note about Reno, he did not like working overtime. Task him with any time to come in and he would do it, any mission, he would complete it. But once he felt he had worked enough and finished the essential directives, the redhead was out the front door. 

It was not a problem, well not exactly, everything he had to do as an essential function of his job was completed. But there were all the other small jobs that Turks were meant to do, like paperwork. Reno avoided paperwork like the plague. 

Tuesday evenings, to Tseng’s knowledge, were not exactly exciting times for someone like Reno. It was not like the weekends when Reno said he was going clubbing, no one went clubbing on a Tuesday, at least to Tseng’s knowledge. So to Tseng, it did not seem like a big ask when he approached Reno’s desk.

“Don’t get up, Reno. You’re helping me finish off these.” He set a small stack of black manilla folders onto the desk. 

“It’s five-thirty,” Reno said, his brow was furrowed and his lips pulling into a frown. 

“Very astute, Reno. I’m glad you can tell the time.” Tseng turned away. 

Behind the black-haired Turk, Reno groaned loudly, “Ya know there is more to life than this office. Why don’t we get outta here and relax a little?”

Sighing, Tseng turned back to Reno. Dark eyes looked the dishevelled Turk over from head to toe. “I allow you to go out without a word most nights, I never comment when you turn up hungover. Is it so much to ask for you to stay back on one of the quietest nights of the week?”

“You know you’re overworked…”

Tseng did not know why Reno had decided to change the subject to Tseng, they had clearly been talking about Reno not a moment earlier. “Yes, I mean, no, but you helping me would make my life a lot easier.”

Reno’s eyes sparked and Tseng knew he had said something wrong, the problem was, he did not know what. The redhead stood up. “I’m most definitely in the business of making your life less stressful, do you trust me?”

No. “Of course I do, you’re a fellow Turk.”

“Good,” Reno said, taking Tseng by the sleeve, “Then you are going to walk out this door with me and we’re gonna go get a drink. Ya see there is a balance between work and life. You need to find it. What’s the point of all this Shinra blood money if you never spend it? We all know we’re gonna die young and we can’t spend the money if we’re dead.”

Tseng could not find a flaw in Reno’s logic, and that was frustrating. “Reno, the work needs to be done. It’s how we earn that money.”

“It’ll get done,” Reno reassured Tseng almost dismissively. “Just not tonight. Tonight, you’re gonna relax. Hey, I’ll even shout you a massage, I know a nice parlour.” He saw Tseng’s glare. “All above board, I swear. Unless you want it below board, I know a place that does that too.”

With a long-suffering sigh, followed by an exhale of resignation, Tseng gave a small nod. “Fine, a massage, one without a happy ending, a couple of drinks and dinner. But you don’t tell anyone about this! I don’t want people to think I’m slacking.”

Reno wrapped an arm around Tseng’s shoulder. “No one has to know.”


End file.
